


Runs Deeper than Blood

by AngieMalon



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieMalon/pseuds/AngieMalon
Summary: 這是Ajay Ghale的加冕日，但這個未來的Kyrat國王卻被襲擊，而他的繼父將展開復仇。
Relationships: Ajay Ghale/Pagan Min
Kudos: 6





	Runs Deeper than Blood

Far Cry 4 AU 蒲傑 流血受傷有 Ajay Ghale勉強算是恢復了一些意識，劇痛從他身體的每一個角落傳來，讓他忍不住大叫。「Ajay，Ajay，聽得到嗎？！」他順著聲音轉過頭去，只看到了蒲甘明擔心的臉孔，他的聲音十分焦慮，和平時那個冷靜，喜愛嘲諷的明完全不一樣。Ajay虛弱地點了點頭表明聽得到，大量的失血讓他隨後就又失去了意識。「怎麼會這樣？又是黃金之路的那幫混蛋嗎？！」明伸手抓住了那已經有些褪色的金髮，心情煩躁到了極點。「陛下，」保羅 哈曼想說一些安慰自己前上司的話，但話到嘴邊有被吞了下去。「 de Pleur，還在叫我陛下啊？」明努力擠出了一個笑容，「抱歉，一時還改不了口，」保羅不好意思地笑了笑。明把視線轉到了在擔架上搶救的Ajay，他身上有很多的彈孔。明是接到了來自Yuma的長途電話後趕去的，在聽到Ajay Ghale重傷倒地後，明感覺自己的血液都變涼了，立刻命令他的飛行員帶他趕回Kyrat。明低頭望著自己黑色手套上逐漸幹掉的血跡，咬住了自己的下嘴唇，「 my boy，你千萬要活下來！！」明對著擔架上處於昏迷狀態的Ajay說。

很快地救護車就到達了醫院，並不寬敞的走廊裡充滿了刺鼻的消毒水味，明皺了皺鼻子，望向旁邊的擔架上身著病號服的Ajay，他的心揪了起來，「放心，陛下，我們不會讓Ajay Ghale出任何閃失的，」主治醫師保證道，但明在她的眼中看到了恐懼，「你最好不要，」明晃了晃手中的原子筆威脅道。等外科醫生醫生們消失在了手術室裡，明把保羅帶到了一個僻靜的角落，「 de Pleur，我需要你和Yuma去調查一下這次攻擊Ajay的兇手，」保羅無言地點了點頭，過了一會兒，護士送來了Ajay的衣服，雖然表面已經破爛但至少還是洗乾淨了的。明簡單地道了謝後就轉身離開了。走出了醫院後，明感到一陣無力，尚未倒過來的時差加上突發的事件讓他的一時無法冷靜地思考，也許過一會兒就會有攻擊者的消息了，但他現在不想管。「回宮裡睡一覺吧，」明想著走到了直升機裡。

回到宮裡的明直接走到了自己的寢室裡，把Ajay的衣服和粉色的西裝外套放在床邊後，從衣櫃裡拿出了換洗的衣物，就走進了浴室裡。洗澡的時候總是能讓他想很多，他想到了他第一次抱到幼年Ajay的時候，當時的他睜著清純無辜的大眼睛望著他，眼前的人不是他的父親，但Ajay還是笑著向自己伸出了小手。從那一刻起明就發誓自己一定要把這個孩子當自己的親生骨肉來撫養，隨著後來Lakshmana的出生，明以為自己可以擁有一個幸福的家庭了，直到後來的悲劇發生，打碎了他的幻想。洗完澡，明望著浴室鏡子裡那個臉色蒼白的自己嘆了口氣。走出浴室後，明便栽倒在了床上睡著了。

不知過了多久，明從睡夢中被無線電吵醒，他起身拿起了無線電，接通後聽到了保羅的聲音，「陛下，Ajay Ghale脫險了，但需要住院觀察一段時間，還有我和Yuma找到攻擊者的頭目了，經過拷問後，她坦白說她在之前皇家軍隊掃蕩黃金之路的時候躲了起來，在平息後她集齊了足夠的殘黨，特意選在了Ajay Ghale加冕禮的時候帶領小隊攻擊。」聽到這些明鬆了口氣，嘴角揚起了一個嗜血的笑容，「de Pleur，Yuma，叫上軍隊裡的其他人，要保證黃金之路的殘黨不要留下活口！！Ajay那边我会解释的。」明命令道，「了解！！」保羅答應後就掛斷了無線。明也起身換好了衣服，給自己地飛行員發了一個無線通訊後就轉身出了房間，以最快的速度下了樓。 靠在直升機冰冷的金屬牆上，明終於鬆了一口氣。

Ajay做了一個夢，夢裏他還在Kyrat王國，但他卻在野外，被一群人包圍著，他深受重傷不能起身，周圍人的聲音也逐漸混雜在了一起；他意識變得飄忽起來。正在他感覺自己要死掉的時候，一隻老虎闖進了人群中，即使是在迷糊的狀態中，Ajay也能分辨得出那是Kyrat獨有的天虎，野地的守護神。「你，要來吃掉我嗎？」Ajay虛弱地問道，「吃掉我也沒關係啊，反正我要死了，」那天虎搖了搖頭，走上去輕輕舔舐著青年的傷口，傷口傳來的劇痛然Ajay瞬間清醒，但他卻感到莫名很安心，他伸手撫摸著虎的皮毛，鬆了一口氣。過了一會兒虎停止了舔舐傷口，但在Ajay的旁邊趴了下去，發出了幾聲Ajay猜測大概是抱怨或者安撫的聲音，這讓他忍不住輕笑了出來。「陪我待一會兒吧，」見天虎沒有離開的意思，Ajay就靠著它墜入了夢鄉，天虎的存在給了他不少的安全感和溫暖。

「Ajay，Ajay，你終於醒了？」從夢中醒來的Ajay看到了明的臉，不過這次他的表情是放鬆的，「Pagan，你什麼時候來的？」望著自己繼父蒼白的臉Ajay感到一陣罪惡感。自己曾經把這個人當成自己的敵人，幾次慾殺了他，但最終都沒有下去手，這次他又因為自己的傷勢而緊張惱怒。「為什麼？我和那些你口中的猴子們都差不多，你知道的，」他靜靜地看著護士走進來取走了點滴瓶，病房內除了他們倆人的聲音，就是連結在他身上的各種儀器的聲音。

「Ajay，my boy，你覺得我花了這麼多心思培養你，愛你，就是為了讓你棄屍荒野嗎？」明輕笑了一下說，他伸手撫摸著對方凌亂而潮濕的黑髮，「我無論如何都不會放棄你的，我已經失去了Lakshmana和Ishwari了，我不想再失去你了，」明嚴肅地說。這時，門外傳來了熟悉的女性和皇家士兵的聲音，「對了，頭目找到了，」明邪笑著說，「Amita....」Ajay喃喃地說著，但隨後又閉上了雙眼嘆了口氣，槍聲和血肉撕裂的聲音混雜在一起，就像他受攻擊的那天一樣。「對了，等你痊癒了，我再讓你吃一次crab rangoon怎麼樣？」明的語氣又恢復了溫柔，心情明顯放鬆了不少。Ajay點了點頭，衝明露出了一個小小的微笑。「好好休息吧，我有空了就來看你，加冕典禮我已經我幫你推遲了，所以別擔心，」在自己的愛子的額頭上落下了一個吻，明轉身走出了病房。 望向窗外，Kyrat的太陽透過窗簾射了進來，Ajay揉了揉眼睛又睡了過去，這時他意識到，明和剛才夢裏的天虎似乎重疊了。 完

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我的第一篇蒲傑文，請多指教。感覺他們的互動真的好有愛啊，明叔對Ajay是真心好，每次聽到明陛下叫Ajay 「我的孩子」我心裡就一陣暖流。很高興那個隱藏結局是真正結局，明叔不死。


End file.
